Draconis
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: SLASH. Del tipo LuciusDraco. Spoiler del 5to libro de HP. Draco está molesto porque no sabé que fue de su padre, pero aquella noche descubrirá que sus sentimientos son sinceros... además de otros nuevos.


Título: Draconis - Dragón -   
Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com  
Página: iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm  
Pareja: Lucius/Draco.  
Rango: PG-15 (por incesto)  
Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene SPOILERS del 5to libro, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Para ser más exacta, un spoiler, así que si alguien no quiere enterarse no lo lea. También este fic tiene INCESTO, del tipo de la pareja Lucius/Draco, así que si estas cosas te molestan no lo leas porque a mí los flames me entran por una oreja y me salen por la otra... 

El fic está situado exactamente después del final del 5to libro.

  


~º~ ~º~ ~º~ ~º~ ~º~ ~º~ ~º~ ~º~ 

Estaba molesto. No, mentira, estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso! Había pasado dos horribles semanas sabiendo a su padre en Azkaban, con el único consuelo de que ya no había más Dementores ahí, aunque eso no le había evitado las noches de insomnio y la constante opresión en el pecho que lo hacía enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y dejar que ellas secasen sus lágrimas... Y después esas dos semanas, cuando su madre le dijo que Lucius había conseguido salir en libertad bajo fianza, había sentido que se le levantaba un peso de encima, sólo para sentir un baldazo de agua fría cuando ella dijo que no podía acompañarla a recoger a su padre porque Lucius lo había querido así.   
  
Draco comprendía, entendía que su padre no quisiera que lo viese saliendo de aquel horrible lugar… Inclusive podía entender que no haya querido que su hijo esté en el juicio que se llevó una semana después de que salió de prisión, a pesar de que Draco se enteró por el Profesor Snape que sus abogados habían recomendado que estuviese ahí para mostrar su imagen de 'Padre de Familia'… Quizá era que, nuevamente, no quería que su hijo lo viese en esa situación.   
  
Pero lo que hacía que Draco enrojeciese de ira y frustración era el hecho de que, en esa semana entre su salida de Azkaban y el juicio, Lucius no se había tomado la molestia de ir a su casa para por lo menos saludar a su hijo… a su único hijo! Nada, ni una visita, ni una palabra, ni unas líneas! La única razón por la que supo algo del juicio que seguía su padre, y del cual había sido absuelto de cargos de manera bastante controversial, fue porque en su casa nunca faltaban todos los ejemplares de los periódicos y revistas más importantes del Mundo Mágico y había seguido cada paso de éste a través de ellos.   
  
Miró lo que quedaba de su omelette… Lo único que había hecho era picarlo y picarlo hasta que pareciera huevo revuelto, pero no se había dado cuenta mientras había estado leyendo El Profeta. Fue en ese momento que escuchó la amplia puerta del comedor ser abierta y aquel aroma que era único de su padre lo alcanzó al instante. No levantó la cabeza del periódico mientras se llevaba la taza de café semi-frío y casi lleno a los labios, terminándoselo de un solo trago.   
  
Se paró y dobló el periódico, forzándose a sí mismo a levantar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Lucius. Cuando lo hizo tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantener una expresión desprovista de cualquiera de los sentimientos que estaban recorriendo sus venas como lava.   
  
"Padre." Lo saludó con el debido respeto después de unos silenciosos pero al parecer eternos segundos. Tuvo que poner en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado su padre a través de los años para no explotar. No estaba seguro de qué sucedería… si lo abrazaría con toda su fuerza o le gritaría hasta que le doliese la garganta.   
  
"Draco." Le contestó su padre mirándolo a los ojos, ni un rastro de alegría ni de tristeza en ellos… No había duda de que su padre era mucho mejor en esas cuestiones que él. Bien, si él lo quería así…   
  
Se volvió para salir por la otra puerta y no se detuvo hasta haberla cerrado tras de sí y aceleró el paso, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir… dormir todo lo que le quedaba del mes para no tener que verle la cara a su padre. Nunca se había sentido tan herido. Era cierto, Lucius no era el más cariñoso de los padres, no era afectuoso en general, pero con Draco siempre había hecho una excepción, siempre se había sentido adulado por eso. Cuando estaban a solas y su padre le leía algún libro de aventuras, misterio o terror. Cuando en noches de tormenta llegaba temprano a casa para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien… algunas veces, cuando Lucius lo había creído dormido, podía sentirlo acariciando sus cabellos hasta dormir profundamente. O cuando, después de haberle llamado la atención, lo llevaba a algún sitio, los dos solos, y pasaban horas haciendo cualquier cosa que a Draco se le ocurriese.   
  
Draco sabía que hacer berrinche y resentirse con Lucius no lo llevaba a nada, y eso que le sucedía no con poca frecuencia. Como cuando salían y su padre pretendía que no existía, o cuando le llamaba la atención por cada pequeñez, etc, etc… las soportaba todas, sabía que su padre era así cuando no estaban en la seguridad de su hogar o en la exclusiva compañía del otro, pero esto… esto no se lo podía explicar, por más que lo intentaba no podía encontrar una buena excusa para perdonarlo.  
  
Aquello lo hizo detenerse, ya sólo a unos pasos de su cuarto.   
  
Perdonarlo… Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca antes había realmente culpado a su padre por nada. Ni siquiera cuando a su padre le daban algunos de sus infames ataques de ira. Oh, no, Draco sabía que era mejor mantenerse alejado de él cuando eso sucedía… su padre nunca le había puesto un dedo encima para lastimarlo, jamás, pero sabía por experiencia que a veces las palabras podían ser mucho más hirientes que cualquier dolor físico. Y Lucius era especialmente bueno en eso.   
  
Sacudió la cabeza y entró a su cuarto. No quería pensar, ya había pensado demasiado esa semana, torturándose día a día sin saber por qué la persona a la que él más adoraba no se había ni molestado en contactarse para por lo menos dejarle saber que estaba bien.   
  
Un par de líneas hubieran bastado, pensaba mientras se quitaba las ropas. Un 'Me encuentro bien, nos vemos pronto' o un 'El juicio será en una semana, pero tengo pendientes, nos veremos pronto', ni siquiera pedía un 'te extraño', sólo hubiese querido que su padre reconociese su existencia! Especialmente en momentos como aquellos!  
  
Se puso una bata encima y se dirigió al baño, tomaría uno caliente y preferiblemente muy largo, eso siempre le ayudaba a aclarar la mente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, tan perturbado por sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó cuando llamaron a la puerta ni que alguien había entrado justo cuando él la estaba cerrando tras de sí.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando salió ya se encontraba notablemente más relajado. Esas hierbas aromáticas relajantes que el Profesor Snape le había recomendado habían probado ser muy efectivas. Ahora sólo necesitaba algo de la poción para dormir que había preparado el día anterior o no conseguiría pegar los ojos en toda la noche.  
  
Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso a un lado mientras se dirigía a su gaveta de pociones en uno de los rincones de su amplia habitación.   
  
"Veneficus." Puso su mano sobre el cerrojo y este se abrió. Dentro, una amplia gama de botellas de todos los tamaños y formas, conteniendo líquidos de todos los colores y texturas posibles, apareció ante sus ojos. Ninguna de ellas estaba etiquetada, pero Draco tomó la lo que necesitaba después de pasar la vista por ellas como si lo estuvieran. Era algo que le daba un secreto placer, el ser capaz de cada una de ellas con el solo hecho de mirarlas u olerlas.   
  
"Veo que Severus te ha enseñado bien." Aquella voz lo tomó por sorpresa, causando que soltase el pequeño pomo que sostenía. Felizmente sus reflejos de buscador actuaron en ese instante, evitando algún accidente. Volvió la vista hacia el espejo que estaba a un lado suyo y, a través de este, vio entre las sombras la figura de su padre sentada en su cama. "Problemas para dormir?" Le escuchó preguntar después de unos incómodos segundos.   
  
"Algunos." Respondió recobrando la compostura. Cerró la gaveta y volvió a pasar la mano por el cerrojo, asegurándolo. Dudó por unos momentos, sólo quería dormir, pero su padre seguía sentado en la cama como si nada. Se quitó la bata y la dejó en la silla del lado, quedándose sólo en sus pantaloncillos de dormir. Se volvió hacia un lado y caminó hacia su padre, hasta el borde de la cama.  
  
"¿Te importaría?" Draco indicó a Lucius con la cabeza que se retirase de donde estaba para poder echarse, pero su padre sólo se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, como hacía cada vez que su hijo intentaba guardar un secreto y no sabía qué era exactamente. Cuando Draco pensó que iban a quedarse así toda la noche, su padre se puso de pie, lentamente, de una forma elegante, de tal modo que cuando estuvo completamente de pie su hijo tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza para seguirle mirando a los ojos.  
  
Draco no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Un momento estaba intentando sacar a Lucius de su cuarto para poder conciliar algo de sueño, inducido o no, y el siguiente sus ojos estaban atrapados en los de su padre de tal forma que no pudo despegarse de ellos mientras éste se ponía de pie. La verdad era que su padre era un hombre imponente y Draco poco podía hacer, en momentos como ese, sino sentirse un niño pequeño ante la tranquila y autoritaria mirada de su padre. Pero… algo extraño había en aquellos ojos entre grises y plateados, tan parecidos a los suyos. No sabía exactamente qué era, nunca antes había visto a su padre luchar tanto por mantener bajo control algún sentimiento; porque eso era, estaba luchando contra algo, sólo que Draco no tenía idea de qué.  
  
"Quiero descansar, estoy exhausto." Dijo sin realmente saber que lo había hecho en voz alta, y sin pensarlo también se empinó y besó los labios tibios y rosados pálidos de Lucius. Pero eso no era extraño, siempre había besado a su padre en los labios, era un símbolo de cariño que habían compartido desde siempre, como lo era en muchos otros lugares del mundo, donde aquella tradición del beso en la boca todavía existía. Lo que fue extraño fue el hecho de que sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente en cuanto el aroma propio de Lucius invadió sus sentidos; que acariciara los labios finos con los suyos por un tiempo mucho más prolongado de lo normal; que su lengua saliera tímidamente a probar aquel sabor a licor fino que parecía siempre estar impregnado en los labios de Lucius; que sus manos se posaran en la nuca de su padre para acercarlo hacia sí. Y lo más extraño, pero a la vez dulcemente familiar, fue que Lucius le estaba correspondiendo; que había rodeado la cintura de su hijo con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro estaba ocupado acariciando el rostro suave y lampiño de su hijo; que abriera la boca dócilmente cuando sintió la lengua de Draco lamiendo sus labios para dejarla entrar, una invitación imposible de rechazar.   
  
Draco se aferró a Lucius con todas sus fuerzas y el beso se hizo más intenso, todo su cuerpo tembló cuando ambos brazos de su padre lo rodearon, atrayendo su cuerpo más hacia el del otro, una de las manos reposaba en su cadera y la otra entre sus omoplatos mientras él enredaba los dedos en la hermosa cabellera ligeramente larga de su padre.   
  
Fue un gemido, no sabía si suyo o de su padre, el que lo sacó de aquel transe en el que se encontraba, y poniendo las manos en el pecho de su padre lo apartó de sí, aunque no consiguió liberarse de su asimiento.  
  
No necesitaba abrir los ojos para escuchar la respiración agitada de su padre que iba a un ritmo ligeramente más tranquila que la suya, pero de todas formas lo hizo y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Ahí estaba, reflejado claramente en las irises de su padre, el cariño exclusivo al que siempre había estado acostumbrado. Sólo que ahora había algo nuevo ahí y si no se equivocaba, algo que no creía porque estaba seguro de que Lucius lo estaba viendo claramente en sus propios ojos, era una chispa de deseo que iluminaba aquellas hermosas gemas.  
  
Bajó la vista a los deliciosamente tentadores labios de su padre. Estaban húmedos y enrojecidos por el beso que acababan de compartir. Como en cámara lenta los vio acercándose de nuevo y cerró los ojos para recibirlos. Estos se posaron sobre los suyos dócilmente, y el beso que compartieron esta vez no fue uno apasionado y casi brutal como terminó siendo el anterior, no; esta vez fue lento, suave, tierno y exquisitamente sensual, desde el principio hasta el final.  
  
Por fin se separaron para tomar algo de aire, de frentes juntas, todavía no queriendo terminar aquel sublime contacto, sus labios todavía rozando los unos contra los otros.   
  
"Te extrañé."   
  
Escuchó Draco a Lucius susurrarle a los labios, esto provocó que tuviera que soltar un suspiro tembloroso. Eso era todo lo que había estado esperando, hora tras hora, segundo tras segundo en aquellos interminables días. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su padre, sólo quería quedarse así, mantener aquel sentimiento cálido y maravilloso que se había formado en su pecho y que parecía quererlo hacer combustionar.   
  
"Yo también." Se escuchó a sí mismo susurrar contra el cuello de Lucius, no pudo evitar pensar que sabía delicioso. "No sabes cuánto." Sintió que era levantado del suelo ligeramente para luego darse cuenta de que estaba echado en su cama. "No te vayas." Dijo sin pensarlo, aferrándose con fuerza a las ropas de su padre, al sentir a Lucius soltarlo de su asimiento.  
  
"No me voy a ninguna parte, mi Dragón." Lo dejó ir, y unos segundos después, cuando la cama volvió a dejar de moverse, unos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás protectoramente. Soltó un suspiro tranquilizador y su cuerpo se relajó completamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle como si cada uno pensara una tonelada y el sueño comenzó a vencerle, esta vez sin la ayuda de alguna poción para dormir.  
  
"Te amo." Escuchó, ya entre dormido y despierto, a Lucius susurrarle al oído. Lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa sincera y verdadera, ese algo hirviente que estaba en su pecho ahora pulsaba en todo su cuerpo.  
  
"Yo también." Fue lo último que dijo, y por su mente pasó que en cuanto recuperara algo de fuerzas tomaría cartas en el asunto de ese 'algo' nuevo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Por ningún motivo dejaría ir aquello que había florecido esa noche. Fue lo último que pensó ante de caer en un profundo y pesado sueño, seguro entre los brazos de la persona con la que sentía más protegido en el mundo, con la certeza de que lo primero que vería al día siguiente, cuando despertase, sería la sonrisa de su padre reflejada en sus ojos.  


~*~ Fin ~*~

Notas: No sé si fue coincidencia, pero Draconigenae, el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribí, lo hize en julio del 2002, hace exactamente un año. Este fic es un stand alone, no tiene nada que ver con mis otros fics de HP. Es un one shot, lo que quiere decir que es de un solo capítulo, pero quien sabe, quizá me anime a hacerle una continuación... depende de si me inspiro y de sus opiniones también ^_^

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido ^_~

Youko Gingitsune - Julio 2003


End file.
